The long-term objective of the Columbus Children's Hospital Child Health Research Center Career Development Award (CHRCDA), based in the Department of Pediatrics at The Ohio State University College of Medicine, is to train a new generation of pediatric laboratory scientists. For this renewal application, we continue the theme of our existing CHRCDA, that is, molecular medicine in pediatrics. Under the guidance of a carefully selected, experienced faculty of dedicated mentors, we propose to continue training pediatric physician scholars of the highest caliber, poised to bring to bear the latest advances in molecular medicine on the prevention and healing of childhood disease. Over the 9 year lifetime of our CHRCDA, we have transitioned scholars to independent federal funding at a rate above the national average for peer CHRCDA institutions. Our trainees have published 118 scholarly publications and 82% remain in academia. One scholar has been an underrepresented minority. Forty-five percent have been women, exceeding the national average. Building on this record of success, in the current application we have expanded our cadre of Experienced Investigators/Mentors and propose a unique, intensified mentoring program that extends far beyond provision of a hands-on laboratory experience. Formal didactic and small group programs in the biology of human disease, experimental design, grantsmanship, and research ethics are offered in support of transition of scholars to independence. The CHRCDA is overseen by a Principal Investigator, a Program Director, a Recruiter, and expert internal and external advisory committees. Twenty seven basic laboratory scientists have enthusiastically agreed to serve as mentors. The research environment at Columbus Children's Research Institute has never been stronger, with a $200 million investment in research programs and infrastructure planned between 2005 and 2010. Pediatric fellowship programs continue to grow at our institution and recruitment of external candidates continues apace, ensuring an ongoing pipeline of talent from which to recruit scholars. Thus, we are ideally positioned to extend our successful CHRCDA for an additional interval of support. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]